Harbored Tragedy
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: They met in the midst of a horrible time for their country; A time of war and a time of suffering. But their love would prevail through the smoke and decay just as they would. Who knew that they could find each other in such a place. But the question remains; can they survive together and apart? Set around Pearl Harbor. SakuraxDeidara. AU


**Reposting this because it got deleted. **

So this is an entry for ShelbySabaku's one/two-shot contest. To reiterate the rules to those of you reading, they are:

1. Must contain _at least_a reference to Shakespeare, not particularly exact words from his plays but the man or a piece of work must be mentioned.

2. Must incorporate lyrics of a song you think fits in with the plot of the story.

3. Any pairing is allowed but the person must be with Sakura.

4. The words _mediocre, cloister, mungo, manic,_and _oaf_ must be used in the story.

5. It can be either a one or two shot story.

The song that spontaneously bashed me over the head with inspiration was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. This song was released for the Hunger Games movie coming out. If you have not already heard this song, I highly suggest it. And you don't need to be a fan of the book series to enjoy it, speaking as a person who hasn't even touched the books. It's not like Taylor's whiney boy songs either. Just listen to it.

So without further ado, here is my much awaited one-shot for my one-shot collection, as well as my contest entry for ShelbySabaku's contest!

DISCLAIMER: I, Chelsea, do not own Naruto or Taylor Swift and her beautiful song 'Safe and Sound.'

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Just so you know, the story skips around to different days but each date will be the first line of the next section of text. Just make sure you pay attention or it will be confusing!

* * *

Harbored Tragedy

* * *

_December 7__th__, 1941._

The ground continued to shake and the overbearing explosions rang through the air making her cringe. She tried to contain her manic mental and physical state, but all she could do was stand frozen in the middle of the bursting hospital like a frightened statue. She couldn't will herself to move as the screams of pure anguish filled her ears. Orders were being shouted from every direction, but they continued to fall on deaf ears as the pink haired nurse tried to control her ragged breathing and heart rate.

"Nurse Haruno! We need your help over here!"

"Nurse Haruno! Bring me a morphine drip!"

"Nurse Haruno! _Move_!"

"I can't," her voice whispered lowly as her words tried to remain caught in her throat. "I…I don't…I can't…I can't do _anything_. What…what do I _do_?"

"_Sakura_!"

The moment she heard his voice, her tear filled emerald eyes moved rapidly toward his form that was waiting for her in the doorway to the bustling room. His body took a few steps forward until a pained expression flooded his features and he moved himself to lean against the nearest wall.

"No," she whispered as she noticed the blood staining his crisp white Navy uniform. "Deidara…"

She rushed over to his injured form and gripped the material of his shirt, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to leave her lips, "Deidara, what…what happened to you?"

"They're bombing everything, Sakura," he told her as he sunk slowly down to the floor, taking her with him as he went. "The Arizona; it's going under. There are men still trapped inside. I tried to help, but another bomb hit and blew a piece of metal against my side."

"Just…just hold on. I'll help you," she told him shakily as she tried to stand, but the blonde pulled her back down, noticing her state of pure panic. "I…I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going on. I…I'm _scared_, Deidara."

"Sakura," he breathed out painfully as he left one hand over the wound on his side and moved to brush against her tear stained cheek. "Everything will be fine. I'm here. I'm here."

He shushed her sweetly as he tried to ignore the pain that was tearing through his side. Sakura moved her hands up to either side of his tanned face and placed her forehead on his, "I have to help you," she whispered against his lips as she kissed him sweetly before pulling away to go look for some medical supplies to help him.

He barely heard her whisper the words, "You're all I have now."

* * *

_December 1__st__, 1941. _

It was his first winter where the breeze that flowed around him was warm and fresh, as opposed to the frigid and uncomfortable one he had grown up with in his home town. Since he was shipped out to this warmer climate with the rest of his navel crew, he had to admit that his mediocre home continued to look less appealing by the day.

Navy captain Deidara Iwa sat silently on a stone bench in one of Hawaii's most beautiful cloisters, surrounded by all of the tropical flowers ranging in colors so vibrant that they far surpassed anything he would see back in the states. The great state of Hawaii was truly a magnificent work of art. The scenery continued to amaze his eyes, the culture was something new and exciting, and the colors made his eyes dance around just to soak in every subtle difference in shade.

Deidara was truly an artist at heart; always had been and will continue to be until the day he died. He found something beautiful in almost everything, but his favorite kind of art was something brief and yet amazing in the same instance. Art of that variety and level were very hard to come by though.

The male let out a sigh as he combed a hand through his long blonde locks. Picking one of the near by flowers off of one of the bushes, he twirled the stem between his artistic fingers and watched as the bright yellows and pinks of the hibiscus spun around dizzily.

"Captain Deidara," one of his junior lieutenants called. "The Fleet Admiral has requested your presence on the USS Arizona right away, sir."

"On my way, yeah," the addressed captain replied as he dropped the vibrant flower in the empty spot next to him and pushed himself off the bench.

As he made his way out of the cloister and towards the battle ship docking bay, he began to think about his time in Hawaii. Although it wasn't his first choice to be here, because he was drafted, he was making the best of it. He was meeting people from all over America and doing something he had never done before. As he walked past the hospital, he over heard some of the nurses talking outside.

"I absolutely love it here, I mean how can I not?" one of them began. "I have all the army boys I want, I can wear my bathing suit around if I wanted to, and I'm pretty much being paid for a vacation."

"Are those the only things you think about, Ino?" another asked, her voice sounding like music to his ears as she spoke with such serenity. "With all the insufferable oaf's you've dated in the past, I am glad you now have a better selection. But you left out the best part of being here."

"And what would that be?" her friend asked.

"The scenery of course."

Hearing her answer, he couldn't help but turn to catch a glimpse of the woman who agreed on the true beauty of the land. Once he saw her, his heart felt like it stopped beating.

She was the most breathtaking woman he had every seen.

Her hair was a soft shade of rose that looked as if it would feel like silk to the touch. Her locks accented her milky skin and her white nurses uniform made her look almost ethereal. But what really caught his eye was her stunningly bright emerald orbs. Even from far away, he could see the waves of expression that splashed through them.

He assumed that not even Shakespeare would have the words to describe her beauty.

As if she felt his gaze, she tilted her head slightly in his direction. Noticing his dazed expression she let out a soft laugh and shot him a sweet smile before turning around with her friend and reentering the hospital from which she came.

Deidara stood froze in his spot outside the white building, staring at the doors the woman had just walked through. He would admit that he didn't believe at love at first sight before, but he may just need to change his opinion now.

* * *

_December 3__rd__, 1941._

After he had finished with his training for the day with his troops, Deidara made his way over to the hospital in hopes of finding the rose haired beauty he had briefly seen only days before. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Everything about her was beautiful which made her a true work of art. He had to meet this girl.

As he walked through the front doors of the white washed hospital he couldn't help but notice a nurse with unique colored hair tending to what looked to be an air force pilot matching him in age.

"Now just make sure you take it easy until you come back to get these stitches out," her voice told the force member softly as she glanced up at Deidara before finishing the last stitching in the male's arm. "I don't want to have to see you back in here before then."

The brown haired flyer let a small smirk appear across his features as he looked up into her apple colored eyes with his chocolate colored ones, "Not even if I just wanted to come here and visit you?"

The beauty let out a short laugh as she began to collect all of the dirty materials she had used in fixing up the male, "You can count on a nice punch in the arm if I catch you coming in here just to use up my precious time, Major Inuzuka."

The man let out a laugh as he thanked her once more and made his way out of the hospital. The greened eyed woman didn't even look up as she continued to clean up her work space. "What can I help you with, captain?"

Deidara looked slightly surprised that she knew his rank with only a single glance of her emerald eyes. Giving her a small smile, Deidara took a few steps closer to the station she was busy sanitizing. "I've come to waste some of your precious time, yeah."

He noticed her lips turn up slightly at the corners when he spoke her own words against her. "For what reason have you come to waste my _very_ precious time?" she asked with her sweet tone showing signs of teasing as she met his gaze with a smile and brushed past him softy to dispose of some of her used supplies.

He showed her a soft smile of his own as he turned slightly to continue to watch her constant fluid, and precise actions. "I don't mean to sound too forward, yeah, but ever since I saw you the other day I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

"Well Captain…"

"Iwa. Deidara Iwa," the blonde finished for her.

"Well Captain Iwa, unlike the rest of the people that came to Hawaii, I am not here to find romantic purpose with my life," she replied as she grabbed a clean scrap of mungo and moved back over to her station to wipe down her instrument tray.

"You have someone back home?"

"Well…no. But-"

"Then why not be a little adventurous, yeah," he told her with a confident smirk as he took a few steps closer to her area. "No one is asking you to drop your work."

"Then what _are_ you asking me, Captain Iwa?" the woman questioned with one raised pink brow in his direction as she placed a manicured hand on her hip.

"One night, with me," Deidara he told her and continued when he noticed her wanting to speak up. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me, or even be that close to me for the whole night, yeah. Just go out with me for one night. If you decide you're still not fond of me by the end of the evening, you can drop me like I'm just another one of those losers you've dropped in the past."

The pink haired nurse let another small smile grace her luscious lips as her sparkling emerald eyes looked up into his azure ones with signs of being impressed with his explanation. "Alright, Captain Iwa," she replied softly as she walked over to stand in front of his taller, chiseled form. "One date."

"Please; call me Deidara," the Navy captain told her as he reached for one of her soft hands and brought the back of her palm to his lips. "I never did catch your name, my dear."

"Sakura," she replied with a slight flush of color rushing to the apples of her cheeks. "Sakura Haruno."

* * *

_December 7__th__, 1941._

They were short staffed, they had no more bandages, they were overrun with wounded men, and all they could do for most of the injured soldiers was provide them with enough morphine to live their last moments without any pain. A hospital was supposed to be a place of life and healing, but on this day in history it would be known as a place of death and suffering just like the rest of the military base these men and women were stationed on.

In a place full of her fellow nurses and men that were fighting for her freedom, she was all alone.

She couldn't find any of her friends and after she had helped Deidara, he left to go and help fight against the attack. She begged him not to leave her, but she knew he had to. It was his duty after all.

"Don't leave me here alone, Deidara," she whispered as she placed her hands on either side of his freshly bandaged torso. "It's safer for you here."

"I have to help them, Sakura," he replied softly as he took both of her bloodied hands between his own and kissed her finger tips. "You'll be safe here, but I can't stay with you, yeah."

Tear drops fell from her eyes and streaked her pale cheeks as the blonde naval captain kissed her forehead and sprinted away from the hospital and back out to the war zone.

She almost whished she had never met him so she wouldn't have the strong attachment that she did in this moment. Sakura couldn't bare the thought of having to see his body lying on the docks or hearing word of his death. She didn't want to bare the thought of losing someone so significant so soon.

They hadn't had nearly enough time and they never would.

* * *

_December 6__th__, 1941._

Deidara had taken Sakura out on the date she had promised him the night before. She had such an amazing time that they decided to go out again the next night and the one after that, which brought them to their current moment in time; on one of the beautiful white sand beaches of Hawaii, watching the sunset together.

"What do you think about when you watch a sunset, yeah?" Deidara asked as his arms that were wrapped around the pinkette's waist pulled her tighter into his chest as she sat in his lap.

"You would find my thoughts on sunsets' stupid if I told you," she replied as she leaned back more into his touch and fit her head comfortably in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Try me," his voice encouraged as he placed a kiss into her soft pastel locks, eyes still trained on the colors diminishing into the calm waters before them.

"Have you ever noticed that even though sunsets happen everyday, not one of them is exactly the same as one before?" Sakura questioned allowed as she let out a small sigh then a soft laugh. "I know, it's a little strange."

"I don't think it's strange at all, yeah," he told her as the last of the colors left the sky leaving only the stars and the bright moon. "Art is fleeting. Sunsets are really true pieces of art, because they are never the same."

Deidara caught glimpse of the small smile pulling at her features as he spoke his words, "That's so true."

The sat in silence for a little while longer, just enjoying being in each others presences until Sakura spoke the words they both knew would eventually come. "What are we going to do if you have to leave on duty?"

The blonde captain let a small sigh as he buried his nose in her hair, hoping it would protect him from the truth; even for a short while. In one spontaneous motion, Deidara had laid Sakura on her back in the sand and leaned over her form. His blonde hair creating a curtain around them, shielding them from the rest of the world they were so apprehensive about.

"I know it's so sudden, but I care about you, Sakura," he began as he stared down into her soft emerald orbs. "It will be hard if I get sent away, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, yeah."

"But we barely know each other," she answered with a soft and doubtful whisper. "How can we even begin to say that we care so much when we haven't even known one another for more than a week?"

Deidara let out a short laugh as he rolled off the pinkette and into the sand next to her tilting his head to the side so he could take in her moonlit complexion. "I don't regret the feelings I have for you, or how soon I developed them, yeah. But I'll promise you one thing."

Sakura turned her head so that she could meet her eyes with his, signaling or him to continue.

"If you tell me that you'll be waiting for me if I leave, I swear I'll never let you go," he whispered as he rolled on his side and moved his hand to stroke her hair the cup the side of her face. "I promise I'll come back to you and I promise that I'll always care for you, yeah."

The rose haired nurse noticed the sincerity behind his endless blue eyes as he spoke such sweet words to her. She didn't notice the tears that began to well in her unique colored eyes until she felt the salty tears trickle down her pale cheeks.

The Navy captain's eyes were flashed with worry as he wiped the tears away from her milky skin, "What's wrong, yeah?"

"Ok," she whispered quietly.

"Ok?"

"Ok," Sakura repeated as she let a small smile grace her beautiful features. "I'll wait for you if you leave. But you better come back or I'm going to bring you back myself."

Deidara gave her a smile of his own as he kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her to lay partially on his chest. He pulled away and ran his hand through her hair once more, taking in the sight of the breathtaking woman before him.

"I'm so lucky, yeah," he whispered as he kissed her nose softly.

She let out a cute laugh as she laid her head against his chest and listened to the beating oh his heart, "Yes, you are."

* * *

_December 7__th__, 1941._

The bombing never seemed to stop. She continued to feel the ground shake and hear the suicide planes flying overhead. She thought she was safe, until she literally felt the heat of an explosion next to her and had to brace herself on a wall to keep her balance when she felt the explosion.

The sent of thick smoke filled her lungs as she turned behind her to find half of the hospital consumed in flames. Screams of people burning alive rang in her ears as she watched the silhouettes of doctors and soldiers run through the smoke, tripping over the newly created debris around them.

Her lungs were screaming for fresh air as the smell of the smoke became to overpowering. Sakura ran outside to the courtyard of the hospital and stared at the scene before her with utter shock.

Fires were erupted all over the island from the multiple bombing and explosions, bodies laid scattered through the streets, and the enemy planes continued to fly through the sky, dive bombing ships and buildings. The nurse placed her hands over her mouth as she tried to contain a choked sob.

But in all that was going on, she saw one person in particular limping over to where she was.

"Deidara…"

She ran as fast as she could over to him, completely ignoring everything else and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. The rose haired woman continued to whisper his name as she kissed his cheeks, nose, and lips with tears of relief flowing down her face.

"Sakura," he whispered, hiding the pain he felt as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender figure. "I told you, yeah."

"I told you I would never let you go."

And there they stood in the middle of the war zone that day at Pearl Harbor, wrapped lovingly in each others arms as bombs continued to go off around them. They would never forget this day, no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

**Re-posting this because it got deleted. Hope you like it as much as you did the first time around. **

**And you're probably like, 'Holy shit! I thought you died!' I did my friends. I did. But view profile for reasoning. I hope to return to you all soon with more updates and sexual new stories. **


End file.
